slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katiee Davi
Katiee Davi, formerly known as Mascara Magic, now currently known as Carmen, born 4th September 1995 is a Second Life professional wrestler and model best known for her time with DCWF and VWE. 'Early SLCW - The Magic Sisters' Mascara joined SLCW in late September 2008 with her sister Lipgloss Magic, who later changed her name to Kayla Stratten. They were known as the Magic Sisters or the Magic Twins. Mascara got heat very quickly after getting into a fight with Sini Nubalo before even being hired. Starting her wrestling career off on a very rough start. This led to years of resentment between both parties, which was never resolved. During this time, the term Diva had a lot of negative stigma attached to it that Mascara, Kayla, Candice and Lee Valentine fought against, being the only four "valley girls" they were told they didn't belong in a wrestling ring and were constantly mocked by other members of the roster but they worked harder to prove them wrong and show that they belonged in that ring. Some say they paved the way for "Divas" in Second Life wrestling. Mascara made her debut in a match against Harley13 Tigerpaw which she won. During this time, Mascara and Lipgloss (Kayla) worked as a twin duo, switching whenever the ref wasn't looking to get an upper hand over their opponent. This led to them eventually being caught and banned from accompanying each other at ringside. She later began having matches with Candice Thespian, which started a rivalry between them. Both girls picked up wins on eachother before they realised they were more alike than they originally thought and that they both had the same goal in mind, to show that Divas can compete with the best. They became allies which then lead to Candice joining Kayla and Mascara (The Magic Sisters) and forming Fatal Attraction. During this time, Kayla and Mascara's looks became very different and distinct, with Kayla being a blonde and Mascara being brunette. Mascara competed in the the Womens Championship Tournament but she was elminated in the second round by Paula Wilcox after beating her teammate Candice Thespian in the first round. 'SLCW/DCWF' - Fatal Attraction Fatal attraction started in early 2009 consisting of Kayla Stratten, Mascara Magic and Candice Thespian They were a second life version of The Beautiful People. In April 2009 Fatal Attraction competed in the April Fools Hardcore Rules 6 man elimination match against Prodigy, Mascara was eliminated 2nd after eliminating Mobeacha with a brick inside a handbag. Kayla and Mascara also competed in the first ever Easter Bunny Match, which Kayla won by pinfall. (Picture on left) Thespian and Stratten then joined the Tag team tournament to try and win The SLCW Tag Team Championship. Also competing for the championship were Prodigy, consisting of Allie Christenson, JennF Parkin and Mobeacha Lohner. These two groups then started a rivalry, during this time Mascara became more of a valet for Fatal Attraction standing ringside for their matches, helping them pick up a win whenever she saw an opportunity. They had a feud lasting months. The two factions despised eachother, Prodigy being the anti divas and Fatal Attraction being the divas. The Tag Team Championship match was then cancelled due to SLCW Owner Alpin Criss leaving permanently, with co-owner Eric Stuart taking over, which left the rivalry on hold. When SLCW re-opened as DCWF, Candice Thespian was released from her DCWF contract due to real life issues which left Mascara and Kayla the only two members. They then became allies with Sierra Charisma who later on became the new member of Fatal Attraction. DCWF - Mid 2009 - 2010 In early October 2009, Mascara accompanied Kayla to a dark match against Antonia Foggarty in which she interfered but missed Antonia and hit Kayla which cause her to lose the match. Mascara then had a match against team mate Sierra Charisma in which she won by pinfall. After this Mascara accompanied Kayla to a match with Katheryn Blackadder and trash talked her during the match, distracting Katheryn and helping Kayla to victory. Later that year after a hugely publicised fight, Mascara was released from her contract by Eric Stuart but rehired a week later after apologising. On the Christmas show Mascara accompanied Sierra Charisma against Antonia Foggarty. Mascara was then hit with a ring bell after trying to interfere, This lead to a Rivalry with Antonia. Mascara then got mad and requested a one on one match against Antonia, during this match a security camera in the carpark came on and it showed Fatal Attraction blowing up Antonia's Car, Antonia was then counted out and Mascara won the match. They won a slammy award that year for this moment. Magic and Charisma later accompanied Kayla to a match against JessieBlaire Mildor in which Antonia commentated. During this match Sierra and Mascara interfered and Mascara hit Jessie with a steel chair leaving her out cold. Her last match at DCWF was on the 23rd January 2010 against Katheryn Blackadder in which Mascara was piledrived and beaten by Katheryn. She was released from her contract a week later due to a neck injury she sustained from the piledriver. 'XWA/VWE' In March 2010, after two months recovery, she moved to XWA (Xtreme Wrestling Alliance), she then changed her ring name to Katiee Davi, along with Stratten changing to Kellie Hallison. Both girls joined Lee Valentine and Sierra Charisma as the new and improved Fatal Attraction and debuted at XWA, during which they did a promo on how they were treated at DCWF, referring to it as ECWF (Eric's Championship Wrestling Federation) which gained a lot of heat and attention from within the DCWF roster. Many accusing them of fabricating stories to get a reaction. But other former DCWF wrestlers have since left and backed up Fatal Attractions claims. During this time, XWA transitioned into VWE (Virtual Wrestling Entertainment). Throughout the year, Fatal Attraction dominated the Women's roster and were nominated for Faction Of The Year. After the departure of Kellie Hallison, Fatal Attraction began to dismantle, leaving Katiee as a solo competitor. She later stated she did not feel she had the ability at that moment to compete alone, due to lack of training and ring rust. She was booked mostly as a jobber during that time. Her time with VWE was short lived, lasting only a few months due to contractual issues. Katiee later stated that during this time she was filming a movie and didn't have the time to wrestle. Since Katiee was still under a contract, there were rumours of her returning with former Fatal Attraction member Candice Thespian, these rumours turned out to be false. Months later in September 2010, Davi changed her name to Nicki, taking inspiration from Nicki Minaj and Lady Gaga stating she was inspired by the fashion and attitude of these women and thought this over the top, wacky gimmick would help her get over with the crowd. She also stated that she felt she had been living in the shadow of her on screen sister Kayla, and was doing intense training to prove she can be a competitor in her own right but she was released from her contract on 17th September 2010, two weeks later. VAW In 2014, after a few years away from wrestling, Katiee returned to a new up and coming Federation, Virtual Attitude Wrestling as a completely new character, a feisty latina named Carmen. For the first time in her career, Katiee was a face. Katiee stated that she wanted to start a fresh after her multiple failed attempts at getting over. Carmen won many matches in VAW and became a favourite amongst the fans. Carmen began a fued with Maria Mannequin, fighting over a man they were both interested in. Originally he was Maria's boyfriend but during a match Maria had against Pammy, Carmen walked out with Dustin and kissed him, distracting Maria for Pammy to get the win. The following week Carmen came out during Maria's promo and offered a gift to say no hard feelings. Maria hesitated before tackling Carmen to the ground, attacking her. Carmen quickly fleed backstage, being chased by Maria. They then fought week after week, playing tug of war with Dustin with both girls getting the upper hand over the other, but then much like her earlier fued with Candice Thespian in DCWF, Carmen realised she and Maria had more in common than she originally thought and that they were being played so they became friends quickly, both attacking Dustin and ending their month long fued. During this time, Carmen (Katiee) teamed up with Maria Mannequin and later Kelly Hamilton to form "The It Girls" turning Carmen heel. They began a fued with Ayane, Zenobia and Pammy. After being confronted by Zenobia about their bullying, Carmen and Maria apologised and seemed sympathetic before Carmen slapped Zenobia. She is then attacked by an unknown girl (later introduced as Kelly Hamilton). The following week, The It Girls did a promo where Kelly introduced herself as the leader, much to the suprise of Carmen and Maria who went along with it quietly. Carmen and Kelly did not get on and it was very obvious, after a tag match between Carmen and Maria vs Ayane and Pammy, Kelly talked trash about Carmen while at ringside, distracting Carmen and giving Ayane the win. Kelly then tried to attack Carmen before being pulled off by Maria. Both girls walked backstage, leaving Carmen stood shocked in the ring. Later that night, Zenobia began recieving flowers, chocolates and love notes from a secret admirer. Every week she would receive a different gift then finally she was set to meet her secret admirer in the middle of the ring only to be greeted by The It Girls. Maria grabbed her and Kelly put a paper bag over her head. Carmen didn't feel this was morally right so she stood back and didn't participate. Before she could stop them, Kelly hit her signature kick on Zenobia, knocking her out and giving her a concussion, leaving her injured for weeks. The two girls headed backstage before Carmen slowly followed, clearly showing hesitation. The next week, Carmen confronted Maria and Kelly about their bullying tactics, telling them she felt like she was being bullied into bullying others, before being attacked by her former team mates, ending The It Girls for good. After this storyline ended, Carmen competed solo at multiple PPV's throughout the year and became a top face at VAW. But after a few months, Katiee felt she wasn't getting the recognition she deserved for her hard work due to special treatment for other Bombshells and that the other talent wasn't up to the level she felt she needed in order to learn so she decided to jump ship back to VWE (formerly XWA) after being offered a job there. VWE (2015 - 2016) Carmen stated in late 2014 that she was training with Lily Martinez, to perfect her craft. She debuted at VWE Experience (05/02/2015) in a match against Krystal which she won by pinfall. The following week she faced Christina Krovac in a singles match but was pinned after Christina hit her finisher Deadend. The next week, Carmen furious with her previous loss, faced HyperNova in a single's match and after debuting her new finisher "Latina Legdrop" she took the win by pinfall. She then demanded Christina face her in a rematch which took place the following week, in which Carmen won again with her finisher. After this win, Carmen proved that she had the talent and drive to move up from Experience onto the main roster. Her first match on the main roster was a triple threat against Rani and Krystal at Overdrive. Carmen came very close to winning but she began arguing with the ref after a failed pin attempt, giving Rani the opportunity to hit her finishing submission, with Carmen quickly tapping out. After a few weeks of recovery after suffering a back injury from Rani's Camel Clutch. Carmen was set to return to face former Fatal Attraction teammate Lee Valentine, but before the match could even start, Lee dragged Carmen out from backstage into the arena wearing just her underwear, attacking her and throwing her off the stage to make a point to the VWE universe. This set Carmen back another few weeks as she had suffered a concussion in the fall. After a few weeks, Carmen returned once again to face fan favourite Alison Daines, who happened to be a fan of Carmen when she was in Fatal Attraction, after a hard fought match, Alison eventually picked up the win over Carmen via a school boy roll up. Carmen attacked her viciously after the match, once again showing her true colours. The following week at Primetime, during a match between Maria Mannequin w/ Kelly Hamilton (Double Trouble) vs Alex, Carmen interfered, distracting Alex and helping Maria win, after the match the three girls viciously beat down Alex and announced they would become Triple Trouble instead. (Reuniting The It Girls from VAW) VWE - Triple Trouble After weeks of promo's from Triple Trouble calling out the women's roster, calling them ugly men and preaching how they're the best and could take on any of the women backstage, Maxine decided to challenge them. Carmen and Maxine had a singles match at Primetime (24/06/15) in which Kelly flashed her flashlight in Maxine's eyes, giving Carmen the opportunity to use her signature Axe Kick, knocking Maxine out for the three count. This happened time and time again, with the Triple Trouble girls using any means necessary to pick up wins. And they did. The Women's locker room grew resentful of the bullying and cheating. Alison and Maxine challenged Carmen to a triple threat to which she accepted, only if Kelly and Maria could be ringside. During this match, Carmen kept leaving the ring to let the other two girls fight it out. Eventually she was dragged into it but quickly saved after Kelly and Maria grabbed the legs of both girls during a double ropeshoot. The match was eventually won by Alison after rolling up Maxine, Carmen got out unscathed. Triple Trouble lay low for a few weeks, stating they didn't feel safe at work. Carmen then returned without her Triple Trouble teammates (Kelly and Maria were in the midst of filming their reality show so they had to take time off) facing the women's champion, Rani Patel, who was upset at some racially insensitive comments Triple Trouble had made about her on social media. Without the help of her friends, Carmen was quickly squashed and left with multiple injuries, needing medical attention. Finally the women's locker room had rid themselves of Triple Trouble, so they thought. During Carmen's healing period, Kelly and Maria had returned with a vengeance. They wanted revenge for what Rani had done to Carmen. Both girls challenged Rani week after week, but neither were successful. Then a few weeks later, during a match between Kelly and Rani, a returning Carmen ran to the ring, spearing Rani, before the three girls began violently attacking her. Kelly and Maria both propped Rani up and Carmen hit her with her signature Axe Kick, leaving Rani out cold. The next week, in a match between Rani and Alex, as Rani had Alex in her submission ready to tap, Triple Trouble ran out and broke up the submission to prevent Rani from winning. Alex and Rani fought off Triple Trouble with the help of Horses Morrisey, leaving Triple Trouble scattered around the ring looking angry. The following week, Triple Trouble (Carmen and Maria w/ Kelly) took on Rani Patel and Horses. The match was very intense before Kelly pulled an injured Maria out of the ring and took her place only to be quickly finished off by Rani. Triple Trouble then had a massive blow up outside the ring which led to Kelly storming off, leaving Maria and Carmen behind. The week after, Maria and Carmen came out to the ring to explain what happened, explaining that Triple Trouble is not over, and that sisters fight all the time but they always make up and are stronger for it. They also came out to announce that the member of Triple Trouble participating in the Elimination Dome match at Badlands would be Carmen. They were then interrupted by Lily Martinez who came out to congratulate Carmen, and to let her know she shouldn't get too confident because she would be the one to eliminate Carmen at Badlands. She then proceeded to offer both members of Triple Trouble to a match, there and then, to which they both declined and instead trash talked her whilst getting out of there quickly. At Badlands, the Elimination Dome match was Rani vs Horses vs Lily vs Carmen vs Hilary vs Christina. Carmen was second to enter and second eliminated after a rollup by Rani Patel. The match was later won by Rani after a returning Rie Kurihara attacked Lily Martinez giving Rani the win. Carmen competed in a few singles matches after this against Rani, Alex and Christina and also entered the 30 man Elimination Royale but soon after, she left VWE and went on hiatus to focus on other ventures and goals. Post VWE, Other Ventures and Possible Return (2016 - 2017) Carmen is currently residing in the hills of Luxewood, Society Bay. She is currently modelling and acting. She had a cameo in the SL remake of Texas Chainsaw Massacre, getting murdered in the first scene. She was also set to appear on Big Brother SL 2016 but it got cancelled before production could start due to funding issues. She also landed the lead role in SL TV teen drama Dirt, starring as Arielle, alongside Kayla Hallison, Maria Covington, Kelly Hamilton and Joey Veriander. The show followed Arielle moving to a new school in Beverly Hills and the crazy and dramatic lives of rich teenagers through highschool. The show was cancelled after the first season due to poor ratings. There is speculation that Carmen is looking to return to wrestling sometime in 2018. Return to VAW (2018) After lots of speculation, Carmen finally made her return at Virtual Attitude Wrestling on an episode of Elite (08/11/2018) making a suprise entrance during a handicap boxers or briefs match featuring Dorian and Kairee vs Henry Parker, distracting Henry Parker and smashing her mirror in his face. The following week, Kairee announced he and Dorian would recruit Carmen to form The Killuminaughty, a stable who's goal was to make SL Wrestling sexy again. Kairee stated Carmen was the perfect person to bring in as she is the OG diva. The following week, (01/09/2018) Carmen participated as a Lumberjill in a match featuring Alyce and Victory. During the match, after Victory was thrown to the outside, Carmen aggressively attacked her which lead to an argument over social media between the two. Victory challenged Carmen to a singles match, stating Carmen is just overrated eyecandy and can't hang with the rest of the girls in the division. Carmen declined the offer to a singles match but suggested a mixed tag would be more suitable. The week after, Carmen and Kairee went againt Victory and Pasta in a mixed tag, throughout the whole match Carmen avoided getting in the ring, constantly tagging Kairee back in and leaving him hanging. She was eventually forced into the match at the end, getting dominated by Victory until the end when Victory missed Carmen and hit Pasta with her spear. Carmen took advantage of this distraction and rolled Victory up for the three count. After the match Carmen gloated, stating this is why she is a legend in the business. The next couple of weeks Carmen stayed ringside with The Killuminaughty, helping them pick up wins when needed. She stated she had pulled something during her mixed tag and was unable to compete in the ring, this later turned out to be false. During a promo with The Killuminaughty, where the group stated their goals for the rest of the year, "taking over VAW" and "ridding the company of all the uglies" Carmen decided to perform a strip tease for the crowd, removing her coat to reveal a very skimpy bikini. This garnered a lot of attention online with people stating Carmen is "everything wrong with feminism in 2018". Carmen hit back, in an interview with SL Wrestling Online she stated "I've got the goods, why not show them off? The other girls at VAW can't relate. I'm a 10, they're a bunch of 1's and 2's." 'Personal Life' Katiee had a very publicised plastic surgery journey. She has been very open about the amount of work she has had done. She claims she has had over 100 surgical procedures within the past 8 years. In early 2009, Katiee was involved in an affair with SLCW owner Alpin Criss. It made headlines throughout the wrestling world, Katiee was accused of trying to get ahead, she has since denied claims stating "Alpin and I became very close and I fell in love with him, I didn't know he was married until after it all came out." Katiee and Alpin later ended their relationship. In 2010, Katiee became involved with new DCWF owner Eric Stuart. Sources claim that they would downplay their relationship in public because of the accusations that Katiee dealt with the previous year. Eric was also married during this period. After a very public argument, Eric's wife Becky found out about the affair and Katiee was fired in front of the whole roster. Their relationship ended after this. In 2011, Despite Katiee being rehired, she stated she has still not spoken to Eric. The same year when Katiee posed for the cover of SL ZOO Magazine, she made shocking allegations about her former boss. She told an interviewer "Eric was never that great in bed. I used to fake it a lot because I knew it would have hurt his ego, I've had bigger but in all seriousness, I'm pretty sure he's secretly gay." '(Picture on right) In 2014, Katiee stated that she's not interested in relationships with men and has since come out as bisexual. In an interview on Dirt&Glitter, an SL fashion and gossip blog she stated '"I've been hurt too many times by men, I still love men but right now I'm looking to explore my options. Whether that's a man or a woman, I don't know." ' In 2015, Katiee got engaged to Second Life nightclub owner Brennan Nightfire, although it was short lived, they broke up three months later. As of July 2017, Katiee has remained single, focusing solely on her friendships and career. In a follow up article with Dirt&Glitter, Katiee said '"I just don't have the time for a relationship at this time, I see my friends with their boyfriends and I get a little jealous sometimes but look, I want to be successful. I'm not gonna get that if I'm at home looking after the babies. I'm having fun spending time with friends and working my ass off to get what I want." 'When asked about the recent accusations of her fabricating the stories of affairs with her former bosses Alpin and Eric, Katiee simply stated '"No comment." Entrance Videos (2009-Present)